User blog:Dimensional consciousness/RH negative blood
Studies show that Rh negative blood types do not carry the gene originating from the rhesus monkey, the supposed animal humans evolved from. Scientists have questioned where exactly the Rh-negative blood group originates from, about 35,000 years ago. It seems to originally be connected with certain groups and tribes of people. About 40 to 45% of Europeans have an Rh-negative group yet only 3% of African-American and 1% of Asian people have Rh-negative blood. Genesis 6:2 “The sons of God saw the daughters of men that they were fair; and took them wives, all of which they chose.” Genesis 6:4 “God came into the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, and the same became mighty of old.” From the King James Bible: “menchildren – men of Israel, male children of God, not children of man – Ex. 34:23.” Ex. 34:7 states “The iniquity of the father will be unto the children unto the fourth generation.” Some believe Rh-negative blood is simply a mutation that came about at some unknown time in our evolution. But, as strange as it sounds, others have speculated at the possibility that it may have come from an alien species that interbred with humans or engineered us in some way, producing a hybrid bloodline. It is believed that these ancient beings planned and genetically altered primitive human species, creating stronger and more “adequate” beings. Many people report having alien abductions and interactions with other beings, and many of those people happen to have Rh-negative blood types. Anunnaki The Anunnaki mixed there DNA with a primitive life form on earth to create the human race and this created the race of black humans and through interbreeding, the white human race was created, the humans were first ethereal beings that formed on this planet which was the first root-race, the ethereal beings later evolved and inhabited bodies which were these primitive life forms(which is the common ancestor of human races and ape races) and they were later genetically engineered to form the human race(3rd 5th and 5th(current race) root races), the first 2 root races were ethereal but the 3rd to the 5th(humans now) are not and the 3rd root race started on Mu. The interbreeding also created a new race which was the Nephilim which were later manipulated by the Draconians. The interbreeding created the RH negative blood type. When the Anunnaki finally left the Earth, they left behind them an astonishing legacy: a new form of human, one radically different to the rest: the Rh negatives. And they still live today. Interestingly, the negative RH strain is characteristic, for example, of the British royal family, which has generated controversial theories about a possible extraterrestrial lineage. The RH negative strain runs through the British Royal Family, something which has provoked controversial assertions that the Royals are not all they appear to be. An entire subculture exists suggesting the Royals are directly descended from an ancient order of humanlike extraterrestrials that are the true, secret rulers of our planet. Races The Human races descend from the Anunnaki, including the Elohiym godhead. And yes, the ancient Israelites(Hebrews)/12 tribes, are actually descendants of the Elohim royal family. Category:Blog posts Category:Anunnaki empire Category:History/Information